Yin and Yang
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Jameron drabbles from Season 2. Final Chapter: Born To Run. More details inside.
1. Samson & Delilah

**Hello everyone! These drabbles are going to be Jameron moments that could have happened in various episodes, or, hidden things there should have been Jameron moments in. It's not the same time-line either, every chapter is a different version. **

**This first chapter takes place after most events of Samson and Delilah, but before the scene when Sarah talks to John through the bathroom door in the church. (And he cuts his pretty hair! *cries*) **

**We never got a long conversation between John and Cameron in this episode, so this is what I came up with, I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**I don't own TSCC.**

The church was quiet. A solemn feeling was reigning in the air. Derek was getting what he could from the old house; (What was left of it anyway) and Sarah was somewhere, John didn't really know. What he did know was that he was, alone, with Cameron.

He sat at a row of red and black chairs, trying not to come in close quarters with that said cyborg. She was sitting a couple of rows ahead, looking at him with curiosity.

"You haven't spoken in 47 minutes and 22 seconds." Cameron noted

John was pulled out of his reverie to meet Cameron's gaze; "Well what can you say to someone who had been spending the entire day trying to kill you?" that sounded a lot meaner then he meant it to.

Cameron looked down and then back up at John's eyes; "I wont let that happen again."

John wanted to believe her, he really did. But his mother did have a point, she's not _supposed _to have feelings; "About earlier." he started to say.

"Yes?" Cameron asked

"Were you telling me the truth?" John asked

Cameron paused at first; "I don't know. I wanted to stop hurting you. I want to love you like I know you love me."

John was silent as the truth came out yet again, Cameron was telling the truth, she wanted to stop her want to terminate him, and obviously it worked.

"Are you still bad?" he asked warily.

"I don't know." Cameron paused; "I don't want to terminate you, but I don't know if I am truly back to how I was before."

Not that he would admit it himself, but, it doesn't make him love her less, quite the contrary, it made him feel stronger for her to know that she really can ignore her reverted mission.

Subconsciously, John had gone over to Cameron. When he noticed where he was at, a surge of anger and embarrassment surged through him.

Cameron just stood and stared with a confused look on her face. When she tilted her head to the side, a lock of hair fell down over the scar on the side of her face. John reached out but, as soon as he realized what he was doing, he retracted his hand back.

Then the cyborg did the same, only, she brushed her fingertips along the scratch on his forehead.

As if it burned, John recoiled under her touch.

They both stared at each other in wonder for a while until John smiled apologetically before slipping out of the room to get a shower, giving himself some time to think.

**Well, that's that. Please review! **

_Next chapter: _Remake of an Automatic for the People scene.


	2. Automatic for the People

**Hey everyone! Another update you say? Well here it is!**

**Thanks to: Poetic Ramblings, lje100smith, olischulu, XxDeath StarxX, and Nyrki for reviewing last chapter!**

**In this chapter, this drabble will consist of the outcome if Riley went home on "Automatic for the People"; (Like she should've! *twitches*) instead of staying the night with John *twitches again* Sorry guys, in case you didn't know, I really hate Riley, and I want her to go away, which is why I do bad things to her in my stories. XD**

**Anyway, I don't own TSCC.**

**Enjoy;)**

It was like a never ending colossal boomerang for John.

Cameron, his mom, and Riley. All in one room.

Sarah didn't look pleased; "Who are you?"

John turned to face his mother; "Riley" he paused to add; "From school."

The mother looked from her son to the blonde. Riley's response was; "Hi Mom." she looked for humor because she didn't expect to see _it _so soon.

"Lets talk, you and I." Sarah responded after giving the blonde the brush-off.

John walked off with his mother, leaving Cameron alone with Riley.

Cameron walked forward and stared at Riley, making the blonde nervous.

She responded trying to hide the quiver in her voice, while Cameron stood still as a statue, assessing Riley's threat levels; "Uh hi." was the blonde's remark.

Cameron took a step back and said; "Hello."

Riley gave her a wary eye; "Who are you?"Cameron." The terminator responded.

"Hi Cameron." Riley said nervously.

"Are you ok? You seem tense." Cameron stated. Not that she cared about Riley's well-being, but, it made her quiver a bit every time she would speak up. This intrigued the cyborg.

"What? No- No, I'm fine." Riley said roughly.

Cameron tilted her head and gazed at the teenager once more, practically making Riley squirm.

Then the blonde heard John's voice raise. Both girls looked in the direction of his voice.

Riley finally squirmed her way to John and saw him at an angry arm-crossed stance in from of his mother. The blonde walked up to the tensed silence and broke it; "John, I think I'm gonna go back home."

John whirled around to look at Riley; "Why.. Everything ok?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I just need to get home before my foster parents realize I didn't come home from school." Riley responded with a laugh; "Wouldn't want them to call the cops would I?" she ended her statements with a fake smile.

"Ok then." John said searching his new friend's features for more information of what was really going on.

Just then, Cameron came in the room, making Riley in even more of a hurry; "I'll see you later then?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah. See you." John said looking from her and then to Cameron with a glare.

Riley picked up her backpack and slug it across her shoulder before slipping out the front door.

Once she was out of sigh, John sighed aggravatingly and looked to his mom and protector.

Cameron met with his eyes whilst Sarah just walked out. John and Cameron's eyes locked for a moment before the teenager turned away and walked up stairs to his room in a hurry.

Yep, today was one of those days.

***TSCC* -Drabble Two: Part Two-**

Cameron knew John was angry, or confused. She couldn't tell anymore, maybe both.

The cyborg headed upstairs after coming home from the Serano Point Plant and went to John's door. She politely knocked a few times before she heard a _"Yeah" _response from the other side.

John sighed when he saw it was her; "What do you want?"

"To talk." Cameron said walking over to where John was sitting on his bed.

"What about?" he asked curiously, his anger totally subsided at this point as she joined him on the empty spot next to him.

"I don't understand why you brought Riley here. That could upset people." Cameron said.

"Well, I brought her here to hang out I guess." John shrugged.

"We can hang out." Cameron said gaining his eyes on hers.

"Cameron, are- jealous?" John asked with a laugh

" I don't know." Was her response; "I didn't like the way you treated me today." Cameron said with honesty.

"You can't not like something Cameron. You don't feel." John said.

"But I do." Cameron paused; "I know what you're supposed to feel like, I just have a hard time grasping what I am feeling."

"And what do you feel now?" John asked getting closer to her.

Cameron thought for a minute; "Confused and sad."

"Why is that?" John asked, suddenly seeing her emotions show.

"Confused because I don't know why I feel this way and sad because of the hurtful tones and looks you've given me today. It's not like you." Cameron said looking right into John's eyes.

John's never seen this side of Cameron before. He felt _really _bad for hurting her. The teenager was suddenly glad Riley was gone; "I never meant to hurt you." he paused to look down; "Things were complicated with my mom and I couldn't face the facts myself."

Cameron put her hand over his and smiled a bit.

"I do love you though." John started; "As much as I tried to deny it today, I cant run away from it."

"It's pleasing to hear you say that John. I feel like I love you. I'm just not sure what real love is." Cameron admitted.

John shrugged; "Neither do I." he paused to smile and intertwine his fingers with hers; "But we'll find out together."

**I gave you a very Jameron-ny ending there. I really hope you enjoyed this. Please review!**

_Next chapter: _Scene from "Allison from Palmdale".


	3. Allison from Palmdale

**Hey guys and gals! Looky here, I have a new chapter for you! **

**Many thanks go out to: Poetic Ramblings, olischulu, lje100smith, XxDeath StarxX, and Icemans; for the fabulous reviews last chapter!**

**As for this chapter, it will be consisted of the scene where John finds Cameron (or Allison) playing foosball with her new friend Jody, then it goes into my little twisted Jameron-ness. Enjoy(:**

**I don't own TSCC or any characters.**

**(P.S. I have a little trivia for you all; did you ever notice Cameron writes Alison's name with one "L" and the episode guide has two "L's" in the name? I noticed that when I was watching the episode last night, along with it just having one "L" in the subtitles. Weird huh?)**

She didn't know who she was

She didn't know where she was

But she felt the dying urge to be with someone she loves. The problem is, she had no idea who that was.

So here she, Alison; (Or Cameron) stood by a stranger playing a game of foosball.

What Cameron didn't know was that her love was also searching for her. John finally reached the place where the cyborg and her new friend were staying for the time being.

John stood and stared in awe at the sight of a beaming Cameron. _His_ Cameron only smiled at _him_.

"_Did I just call her _my _Cameron?" _John thought to himself before shaking it off and going up to the laughing terminator.

"Hey. What are you doing?" he asked sharply

Cameron stood straight and stared at him strangely and she said; "Playing Foosball."

"We've gotta go." John said in a rushed tone.

"Go. Where?" Cameron asked.

John stared at her clueless; "Home." he said

"Home?" Cameron paused; "Who are you?"

The boy sighed and placed his hand on the table before saying the cyborg's name.

"My name is Alison." Cameron said placing a hand on her chest.

"No. It's not. It's Cameron. I can't explain this to you right now. We have to go before Mom gets home." John said giving her a pointed look.

"You're freaking me out." Cameron said in a whisper.

"_I'm _freaking you out?" John asked in a confused tone, causing Cameron to nod. He stared at her before he said; "You really don't know who you are?"

"I'm Alison!" Cameron raised her pitch a notch; "From Palmdale." she said in a smaller voice.

"You're not Alison. You're not from Palmdale you're from the future." John paused; "You're a machine."

"I'm a _what_?" Cameron asked

"You're chip is messed up again. But I can fix you. I fixed you once remember?" John asked.

"Fix me?" she asked sharply; "Why would you fix me?" Cameron's tone was full of anger.

"C'mon We have to get out of here." John said pulling the cyborg by her arm.

Cameron pulled away viciously; "What did you do to me? Did you hurt me?"

John was totally stunned at the emotion in her voice. Then Cameron's friend came up and asked; "Is there a problem?"

John looked from Cameron to Jody and said; "No. I'm her brother. John Baum."

"I don't have a brother." Cameron said shaking her head.

"Look dude, I don't know who you think you are but-" Jody started to say when John tried to grab Cameron's arm again; only to have her pull back, ramming him into the wall.

Jody looked freaked. John looked hurt. Cameron looked confused and angry.

Seeing this, a man came to escort John out of the building. He walked out embarrassed and in a huff.

Alison's personality soon began to fade as Cameron gained her self control back. She _hurt _John, that wasn't at all like her.

Jody looked at Cameron in a concerned way; "Alison are you ok?"

"I've got to go." Cameron said hurrying out the door John came in and out of.

She whipped around the corner and looked thoroughly for her human. The more she looked, the more and more Cameron got her actual memory and self back.

When the cyborg reached John, he looked distraught. The boy was leaning against the wall of a nearby building.

Cameron came closer and felt relief to be there with him; "John?" she called.

"Camer- Hey what are you doing here?" John asked surprisingly.

"I know who I am." Cameron said.

"And who is that?" John asked.

"Your Cameron." Cameron said with a tiny smile.

John was relieved to hear that; "My Cameron huh?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Yes. Your Cameron." she repeated.

John could ignore his true feeling, but he now realized he would be hurting Cameron as well as himself. The boy took Cameron's hand and lightly kissed it; "Let's get home then, _my_ Cameron."

John may have been ignorant and oblivious before then, but now he realized all that he would miss if he did. He had to face the facts, he _loved _her.

**Alrightyy, there's another chapter for you! I really hoped you enjoyed it! I'll be out of town for the weekend so this is all I am able to give you until possibly Monday or Tuesday, depending on how fast I write. And, I know that John **_did _**curse with the first thing he said to Cameron, but after all, this is rated K+. **

_Next chapter: _A revised deleted scene on the episode; "The tower is tall but the fall is short". If you don't have the season 2 DVD, I'll try to help you understand it as if it's brand new to you.


	4. The tower is tall but the fall is short

**Hey everyone! I have a new chapter for you! It's rather short, but, afterall, it is a drabble.**

**Tons of thanks to: XxDeath StarxX, olischulu, Poetic Ramblings, lionel Palmer, Nyrki, and dodo; for their reviews last chapter.**

**This will be the deleted scene from "The tower is tall but the fall is short". If you haven't seen this, no worries, I wrote it in a way that hopefully wont confuse you.**

**I don't own TSCC or any characters. **

John closed the cabinet door to his and Cameron's adjoined bathroom shut. A deep sigh fell from the teenager as he saw a deep crack in the mirror. In the same second, he saw Cameron looking at him through the mirror.

"I can fix that." Cameron chimed in.'

"No need to." John said turning around.

"People will wonder what happened. Riley for example. You've brought her in here before." Cameron said.

"Not lately." John said defensively.

"That's good." Cameron said stepping closer; "Being friends with her almost got you killed."

"Being friends with _anyone_ almost gets me killed, including you, if you remember correctly." John said folding his arms.

"I wont let that happen again." Cameron said.

"How?" John asked.

"I'll design a way." Cameron said.

"To stop it?" John asked curiously.

"To kill myself." Cameron responded.

John felt like he was just kicked in the stomach he felt to winded; "Why would you kill yourself?" he asked worryingly.

"If I do, there is no chance for me hurting you again." Cameron said, her voice crackled emotionally.

"You- you can't do that Cameron. I wont allow it." John said.

"John-"

"No Cameron! I need you! I can't let you be taken away from me!" John said, his old self coming back with every word he spoke.

"I don't want to hurt you." Cameron said.

"You wont." John said swiftly taking Cameron's face in his hands.

Cameron looked at John with her huge brown eyes; "John you don't know that."

"Yes I do." John said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"How do you know?" Cameron paused; "How can you be so sure I wont revert?"

John filled in the gap between their faces and kissed Cameron; "I know because I'm John Connor." he said with a cheesy grin once they broke apart.

"Why did you do that?" Cameron asked tilting her head.

"Because I realize how much of a jerk I've been." he paused; "To think if we didn't have this conversation…. You would…." he ended his terrible thought by kissing his protector again.

As of this moment, the cyborg approved every little bit of what was going on. She knew that they harbored feelings for each other, she just didn't believe that things would progress further now with Riley in the picture.

Riley ruined _everything_. Their friendship. Their possible blooming relationship…..she took Cameron's light away from her…..her John.

Now he was back, he was her John again and she couldn't be more happy.

The terminator just stared ahead at John and smiled a bit as John caressed her cheek again; "Are you ok?" he asked in a whispered tone.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." Cameron said with a gentle smile.

John grinned back and kissed her again. Things had started to make more and more sense to him now. No matter what happened before, it will never matter anymore. Their relationship will do nothing but bloom further.

She is his anchor

He is her savior

She is his confidant

He is her existence

She is his one true love

**The ending poem was actually a Jameron poem I had made a few months ago, but, I re-modified it in order for it to fit here. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. **

_Next Chapter: _Scene from "Complications"


	5. Complications

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for you!**

**My thanks go out to: olischulu, dodo, morded, XxDeath StarxX, Nyrki, Poetic Ramblings, and CloudyShadows for their reviews last chapter. **

**This chapter will be taken from the car scene of "Complications" between John and Cameron. It had loads of potential so I decided to explore them.**

**I don't own TSCC.**

The trip to Mexico wouldn't have been as crazy if Cameron didn't take the time to act human _that _very moment.

In the truck, John looked over to his protector to see she had her feet dangling out of the window. Curiously, he asked; "What are you doing?"

Cameron replied tonelessly; "Feeling what it's like to get away from it all."

"I don't think you are." John said. Boy was he confused.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked looking at John.

"If by feelings you mean emotions I'm pretty sure you still don't have any of those." he paused; "And if by feelings you mean what it feels like to have the wind blown through your toes or your hair.." A longer paused followed by an obvious sigh of disappointment; "I'm pretty sure you can't feel that either."

Cameron was now looking out the window; "I don't think you understand how we work." John was silent. She had his full attention; "I have sensations. I feel." The cyborg examined her fingers as she moved them in front of her face, then outstretching her hand to feel her fingers wind blown. Finally she looked back to John and said something that really discombobulated his thoughts; "I wouldn't be worth much if I couldn't feel."

John stared back at the road in part anger and part disgust. Not at Cameron, but yet himself. She showed him why he was in love with her from the beginning. He loved that she was different. It made her unique, it made her adorable. It made her his.

As Cameron stayed staring at her fingers out the window, she felt ,sad, that John wasn't himself anymore. He would ask questions just as she would. That was the old John. That was _her_ John.

The teenager soon started to imagine that he and Cameron experienced. John soon pulled over and stopped the truck. With surprise written all over Cameron's face, she looked ton him; "John why did you stop? We have to get to Mexico."

"That isn't the important thing right now." he paused looking to the cyborg in the eyes; "What is… is you and I."

"You and I? John I don't-"

"Let me finish." John said before he began again; "After what just happened, you made me realize something I should've accepted a while back.." Another pause, he was getting nervous; _"Why now of all times? Of all people! You love her, say it already!" _John thought.

Cameron gazed at him confused but said not a word.

"I know that you can feel. I know that you are different and that is what I adore about you. You make human mistakes. You're not perfect." he paused pulling her closer to where they were in close proximity; "I love everything about you."

Normally, John would never be this blunt. But, considering the circumstances that they were out alone, and, not to mention that John could tell that -what he told her about not being able to feel anything- upset her- seeing as what her reply was-.

Cameron was shocked yet pleased. She had been in love with her John and had no idea how to go on since his departure. Now he was back, and she was never letting go.

"I love everything about you too John." Cameron said touching his cheek lightly.

Her touch was like silk. He never guessed that something designed so rough to have a feather touch.

John then latched his lips onto hers. Their kiss was slow and rhythmic, never wanting to stop.

If they could freeze time, they would.

In each other's grasp, everything seemed possible.

Two tortured hearts finally locking,

Only to remember this is only half the battle.

Slowly but surely, they pulled away from each other, yet still at a close reach.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Only to have the terminator break the silence; "John.. It's time to leave." she said in a reluctant whisper.

He nodded, pulled himself together, then put the truck back into drive. But before he began to drive again, he kissed Cameron once more, making her smile a bit.

"More for later?" he smirked taking her hand.

"Maybe." she said, squeezing his hand back.

John laughed, this was going to be a quite different relationship, but he was ready.

After all, love conquers all.

**Kay, well there you have it. Please review!**

**P.S. To those of you that are waiting on "The Many Adventures of The Connors", I do have it done but I need to take the time to type it up. Maybe I can do that this weekend. I hope to have it up by Sunday. **


	6. Self Made Man

**Well, hey there everyone! I have a new chapter for you.**

**My thanks go out to; Nyrki, olischulu, Knaut Riley, lionel Palmer, and Kaotic2 for reviews last chapter.**

**This chapter will be nothing like the episode "Self Made Man" I just used the episode as a guide(:**

**Enjoy!**

Late in the afternoon of one day, John was sitting at home, watching TV, something he didn't find himself doing often.

Something else he didn't find himself doing often was spending time with Cameron, and, soon he found himself doing just that.

The cyborg came into the living room and saw John by himself. She really didn't see that often so she decided to sit with him.

At first, John sighed, faking to hide how tense he was feeling at the moment. Without realizing it, he was staring at her ever since she sat down.

Cameron finally looked at him as well with a confused look; "Are you alright? You've been staring at me for 12 minutes and 36 seconds."

He jolted back to reality, looked at her once, and quickly looked away; "Fine."

Cameron stayed with her eyes glued on John, making him even more nervous. She was very confused as to why he acted the way he did, of course now-a-days, he ignored her anyway.

When John looked over to Cameron, he expected to see her looking at him with a robot-like expression. Only, when he saw her face, it was like she had been the first day they met; "Cameron?" he started

"Yes?" Cameron asked

There was silence. John wanted to speak. He wanted to ask her why she does these things, but he would be afraid of what her answer would be, and how he would react.

Cameron tilted her head in confusion; "John?" she asked again.

"It's nothing Cameron." John said in a hurry as he raised to his feet and walked out of the room.

The cyborg sat there in total silence. She looked down at her hands nestled in her lap. She actually felt like the old John was coming out. If only there was a way to get John to the way her was before. To get him to trust her. Trust takes the longest to build in a relationship, but Cameron couldn't wait any longer. She has to be closer to him in order to protect him no matter what right?

***TSCC***

John was confused. Really confused. His whole mind was whirling though him.

But then when Riley called him and sounded upset, he felt that this was a way to get out.

Unfortunately for his timing, his plan was ruined. Just as the boy opened his bedroom door, there stood Cameron. He sighed; "I'm busy Cameron."

She stared at John's face and then at his attire, noticing his jacket was at his side; "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out." John said roughly.

"Do you need company?" Cameron asked, sweetly smiling.

John's eyes would've popped out of his head if he was anymore surprised at that question; "Actually, I was going to see Riley."

"Oh." Cameron looked down, suddenly feeling her happy expression turn into a solid frown.

John was smacking himself in his mind at this point because he knew he owed Cameron more than he's been giving her lately. Without thinking twice, he asked; "Is there something you need?"

Cameron's eyes rose and met with John's again; "I wanted to spend time with you today, it seems to me that we've been distant a lot lately."

John couldn't agree more. A perfect night could be had between them. She was offering her thoughts to him. How could he refuse? He knew he couldn't. The teenager then tossed the idea of seeing Riley completely.

"What do you want to do?" he asked

***Drabble Part Two***

John couldn't help the want to kiss Cameron at that moment.

There the potential couple sat across from one another at a local food court. Cameron forced John to eat healthy choices opposed to the greasy things he would normally get.

Pretty much their whole night had been spent together, browsing shops like any other couple. And that is how people saw them- as a couple. As they cruised around the mall, John even got to the point of holding her hand, not that Cameron minded. She loved having him close to her.

At the table, John then took the terminator's hand and held it gently. She was so perfect, so for him. He now wondered what took him so long to realize this.

Then it hit him; "Riley, oh god."

Cameron's smile slouched to a frown; "What about her?" Even though her tone was flat she still caressed his palm with her thumb lovingly.

"I was supposed to pick her up. But she hasn't called me so maybe she didn't need me after all." John said.

"John things are fine. I'm sure if she needs you, she'll call you." Cameron said in a sad tone, stopping the movement of her thumb.

"Hey." John said lifting their hands and kissed hers; "Everything's ok. I really had fun today.

"I did too John." She said with a small smile.

"Then what's with the glum look?" John asked

"I'm afraid when you go back to Riley, you wont love me anymore." Cameron said

"Who said I'm going back to her?" John asked; "Plus… Cam…. I'll always love you."

Cameron didn't need to hear anymore. She had won John back in a matter of hours. She squeezed his hand and smiled, making John finally kiss her.

Soul mates they were

Soul mates they are

Soul mates they will be

_Next Chapter: _Some Must Watch while Some Must Sleep.


	7. Some Must Watch While Some Must Sleep

**Hey everyone, I have a new chapter for you.**

**Many thanks go out to: Nyrki, CloudyShadows, olischulu, reeseboy, XxDeath StarxX, and Poetic Ramblings for their reviews last chapter.**

**Now, getting down to the ooey gooey-ness of this chapter, it will consist of three different drabbles of the most epic Jameron moments in "Some Must While Some Must Sleep". These three drabbles are actually in the same time-zone FYI.**

**I don't own TSCC or any characters (I forgot to put this last chapter, so I made sure I included it this time!)**

_***Drabble 7 Part 1***_

Sarah couldn't sleep, understatement of the century. John knew this but he didn't expect her to start roaming the minute she knew she couldn't sleep.

The night she went out searching, she called John to check in; "John." Sarah chimed in when she heard him pick up the phone.

They both clicked the code before John answered; "Where are you?" he sounded worried.

"In an industrial park near downtown." Sarah answered.

"God Mom, it's almost twelve. I was hoping you were asleep." John said disapprovingly.

"Well it didn't take." Sarah replied back.

John sighed before he asked; "What are you doing?"

"I got a lead off the surveillance tapes of Charms Acers." Sarah said

"Yeah, how many hours of people sleeping did you have to watch?" John asked. As of this point, he heard his bedroom door open, with Cameron coming in with pajamas on. He just tried to ignore her for now as she sat on his bed and stared at him.

"All of them." he then heard Sarah reply.

"So where are you?" John asked

"Western Iron and Metal. They supplied specialty metal tooling equipment to Desert Heat and Air." Sarah said.

"You think they're connected to Skynet." John asked shifting to another side on his foot nervously.

"You should get on the computer. Find out who owns the place." Sarah said.

"I'm on it." John said just as he heard his Mom hang up the phone.

He too ended the call and turned to face the suspicious yet beautiful girl sitting in front of him; "What are you doing in here?"

Cameron blinked before responding; "This was never a problem before John."

"That was before you tried to kill me." John said

Cameron shifted her gaze away in sadness; "Yes. I suppose you're right."

"What?" John asked shockingly.

"You're right. Things are different now." Cameron said getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" John asked in a panic.

"Away. You don't want me in here. So I shouldn't discomfort you." Cameron said

Well didn't John feel like a jerk; "Cameron, don't go." he started and then sighed.

"Yes John?" Cameron asked

"I'm just- stressed is all." John said flipping his hand through his chopped hair.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Cameron asked getting closer to him.

He didn't flinch away. He stayed there and contemplated whether or not he could tell her what was going on with at the moment; "My mom isn't sleeping and that worries me." John sighed again.

Cameron smiled a bit and placed her hand on his shoulder; "Your Mom just has things she needs to straighten out."

John just stared at the terminator; "How do you know what to say?"

"I don't." Cameron said

"Then what makes you do all of this." he emphasized to her hand, and then to her pajamas.

"I don't know. It just seemed like something I should do." Cameron said.

There it was again. Another human trait. John then put his hand over her petite one and smirked at her a bit.

The cyborg smiled back, making John wrap an arm around her. He was amazed at how calm she had made him. So at peace.

_***Drabble 7 Part 2***_

John was getting more and more worried about his mother. She was now in a sleep clinic. Cameron tried to help, but she didn't truly understand.

The cyborg tested on what relieved his stress the most. She couldn't take knowing that her John was bothered with stress. Cameron tried laying down next to him, that helped a little. However when she touched him, he felt instant comfort. Her feather touch, her loving type of caress and embrace, and he loved her for it. When she sat near him, she ran circle motions on his shoulder blades.

"You've got the magic touch." John whispered with a grin/

However, Cameron has one more trick up her sleeve. She placed herself between John's arms and snuggled into his chest.

John didn't know what made her do this but he wasn't about to complain. Having her close was the best relief in the world. He just wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her cheek.

"Is this helping you John?" Cameron asked looking up at him with a curious look.

"Yeah it is. I never want to let go of you now though." John said with a laugh.

"Then don't." Cameron said in a serious tone.

John reached his hand down and caressed his love's cheek; "I wont."

They both sealed their lips with each other's after that.

*_**TSCC***_

Later on that morning, John and Cameron went to visit Sarah at the clinic. They tried to act as if a new relationship hadn't bloomed between them.

John had come to get Sarah for breakfast. He came into the room to see his mom talking to her room-mate.

"Yeah that and the younger men." Was what he heard her say to Sarah.

Sarah had heard footsteps, so she turned, and saw her son. He responded with a; "Mom."

"Hey Tiger." The room-mate said in a sultry tone.

"Hello. Uh." John started, uncomfortably clearing his throat; "It's visiting time, Cameron's in the cafeteria."

Sarah turned fully to her son to go with him, only to have Dana call back to her in a whisper; "Hey. Do me a favor. Let's keep this our little secret."

The mother smile and nodded to the other woman before leaving with John.

Back in the cafeteria, they met up with Cameron. The cyborg subtly smiled at John before leading them to the food line. Just before Sarah looked at them, John took Cameron's hand and squeezed it lightly, then slowly letting it fall at her side again. Luckily, Sarah didn't notice as they reached the line and she hadn't said a word.

"Scrambled or hard-boiled?" Cameron asked John about the eggs on his plate.

"Uh, scrambled." He answered with a faint smile on his face.

"You need a carbohydrate that makes up at lest 15 percent of your daily allowance." Cameron spoke matter-of-factly. She then also slid pancakes next to the scrambled eggs but not before looking over at her boyfriend.

"Those wont be as good as yours." John looked at her with a smile.

Cameron looked over at him with a little smile. Sarah had been quiet this whole time taking notes on their reactions towards each other. She wasn't stupid.

"You made pancakes?" Sarah asked

Cameron's expression changed back to stoic when she looked at Sarah; "I added a teaspoon of vanilla to your recipe."

"I don't have a recipe." Sarah said just as John walked off with his tray.

"The recipe on the box." Cameron said robotically.

Sarah was confused. She just picked up her tray and went to join her son outside.

He was picking at his food, she then asked; "Not as good as hers?" the mother nudged to the girl-in-question from a far.

John exchanged a look with Cameron, it definitely wasn't but saying it like that would be too obvious; "Not as good as food. Tomorrow I'm bringing you something real to eat."

*_**Drabble 7 Final Part***_

Another day of just John and Cameron alone. John loved the time he got to spend with her but it kept him wanting more.

The last time John remembered seeing his girlfriend that morning was when she went to get a shower. So he had some time to himself. Something he really didn't need/

He then got a call from his Mom; "Hello?" he answered hastily. John heard his Mom punch in the right codes, as did he.

"Remember when I told you something strange was going on?" Sarah asked

John had barely been paying attention because there came Cameron, only in her underwear and bra. She came in and sat on the bed and began to wait patiently. He pried his eyes off her to answer his mother; "Uh- the nurse."

"My room-mate dead. She died last night in a fire. They're trying to claim it was some accident." Sarah said.

"Okay maybe you're right. Maybe you should come home." John said in a panic.

"No. Not now." Sarah said before hanging up the phone.

John shook his head as he hung up the phone.

Cameron instinctively reached a hand out and placed it on his cheek.

John took her hand and intertwined their fingers. He sighed before continuing; "That was my Mom."

"And?" Cameron prompted

"She's losing it Cam. I tired to get her to come home but-" John started only to be silenced by a kiss from Cameron.

"Please relax John. I do not wish for you to be overly stressed." she said with a gentle smile.

John said not a word but leaned in for another couple of kisses before drawing the last one out for a few more moments.

"I love you." He said resting his chin on her forehead.

"I love you too." Cameron said.

_**Next Chapter: **__Remake of scenes from "Ourselves Alone". I will do the same as I did with this chapter, all of the scenes will fit together. Oh and don't be alarmed if you read a straight up parody for the last Part of the chapter. I love making fun of the Riley and Cameron dialogue. XD _


	8. Ourselves Alone

**Hey guys. I'm finally back after a long week of lack of inspiration. **

**My thanks go out to; olischulu, Nyrki, course, XxDeath StarxX, and Poetic Ramblings for their reviews last chapter!**

**This chapter will, yet again, be separated into three parts. I know these may not be "in character" but I'm just tweaking as I write, and, as I promised I did put in a parody in the second part. **

**I don't own TSCC.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_***Drabble Eight Part One***_

John was busily typing at the computer when his protector came in the room.

He turned his head to face her as she asked; "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking up a restaurant address." John answered.

Cameron looked at him with concern; "Are you hungry?" she asked.

John met with her eyes for a moment, shocked at her response, before looking back at the computer; "Yeah but uh, this is actually for Derek. That Kaliba lawyer he's been tracking. The guy's got a booth reserved there." he was now looking down at his phone typing the information for Derek.

"Not an ideal location for Derek to acquire his target. It's underground, and, according to this, crowded with friendly people. Hard to dispose of the body." Cameron said reading the information to herself.

John looked back at her, once again, in confusion; "I don't think that's gonna be necessary. " he said closing his laptop and turning to face Cameron; "Derek's just gonna follow him and grab him and press him about Kaliba."

"To see if it's connected to Skynet?" Cameron asked.

"Exactly." John said.

"It's going to be necessary. I'll make you a sandwich." Cameron said going to the door.

"Wait why?" John asked

"You're hungry." Cameron said walking back up to him.

"Why don't we let hungry be my problem?" John said with a nod.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Cameron said.

John thought for a minute; "How's the hand?"

Cameron flexed her fingers and replied; "Not a problem."

"Aren't you supposed to be really good at self repair?" John asked giving her a look.

"Yes." Cameron answered.

"But sometimes it's nice to have help." John repeated what she said just moments before.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"You are one strange cyborg." John started with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"You make it seem like it matters to you to get help. Or to make a sandwich." John said.

"But it does." Cameron said in a small tone.

"How can it Cameron?" John asked.

"I care for you. I also ensure your safety, by making sure I am functioning properly." Cameron said getting rather irritated at his attitude.

"It can't matter to you. You can't care for me. You're not _supposed _to care for me!" John shouted angrily banging his fist on the desk before him.

"Yet I do." Cameron said calmly, like as if someone hadn't been yelling at her a few seconds before.

"What?" John asked.

"You say I can't care for you yet I can. You say I can't feel yet I do. You say I don't love you yet I always will." Cameron said turning around to walk out. She felt her eyes sting with very unusual tears.

Then, John caught her by the arm and spun her around, catching a fallen tear with his thumb.

He stared at her before saying anything, as did she.

Neither person had no idea what to say. John then pulled her into his arms for a hug.

Cameron looked into his eyes as her head laid on his should; "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because" He paused to kiss her on the lips; "You made me realize that I never really believed everyone else, I loved you too much."

Cameron smiled slightly before breaking their hug.

He looked rather confused. The cyborg just kissed John lightly before walking out of the room.

It wasn't but a few short seconds when Sarah came in the room with him.

"Did you see where Cameron went?" John asked.

"No. I didn't. But John, we need to talk." Sarah said.

John was just concerned to where Cameron went all of a sudden; "About?" he asked.

"I just had an interesting conversation with a guidance counselor from your old school." Sarah said.

*_**Drabble Eight Part Two***_

A woman with a clip board was at the door. I wanted to know why she was here but I had to take Riley out.

_Riley. She ruins everything. I have tried again and again to tolerate her but I cannot._

I secluded her in the garage, _maybe I can lock her in here. No, I must do what John wants. Needless to say-_

"This is your fault." I spoke out loud to her.

"What's my fault?" She replied, clueless, _this is going to get old fast._

"You're the reason that person is here." I said, Riley then ducked her head, _it must be true then. She betrayed us, betrayed John._

_John can never have friends without it backfiring_, then, my hand began to twitch. The damage to my hand must have been brought out by emotional distress.

"You're John's sister." Riley had responded. I saw the way she looked at me. _Fearful. She must know what I am. The more reason to get rid of her. _

"You can't keep me here." Riley continued.

"They don't always like the way I do things." I said. Which is true_. If they did, Riley would have been terminated long before now. Or at least, thrown through a window, she's a liability to John's safety._

Riley just stood there with that fearful gleam in her eyes. _She was hiding something, and for that she had to be destroyed. _But I can't do that can I?

No, is the answer. _John would never forgive me, and I couldn't take that, not after our earlier experience. _

I walked back and forth, pacing, as humans would call it. Partially waiting on John, but partially trying to decided what to do with Riley. I want to wait for John, but then he would yell, and I don't really like that. Yet if I terminate her now, he would be upset, I'd rather have him yell at me than be upset with me.

"What am I going to do with you?" I finally asked her.

"I don't understand. I don't know what you mean." Riley said to me.

"Children and family services respond to complaints." I started to say. I ran through all of the possibilities of this before asking; "Are you a complainer?"

"No. No, I never told them anything." The blonde said. She seemed to have tears in her eyes. "What would I even tell them?" she asked me.

"You don't belong here." I told her. _She had no other typical reason for being here. She is trying to steal John from me; _"John isn't right for you and you aren't right for him."

Another twitch jolted from my hand, anger built up in me; "He can't see that."

I walked closer to her, and she recoiled back and said; "Stop. Please. You're freaking me out." _She should be afraid, I was afraid. _I didn't know what would come next.

"You're unreliable. I don't know what you do." I said coming closer to my acquired target.

"I'm just John's girlfriend. That's it. Riley said.

Those words pinched. They hurt. "You can't be John's girlfriend you're a threat." _She must not be with him anymore. _

"You can't stay here anymore." I wanted her gone but it wouldn't be that easy; "But I can't let you leave."

"You're John's sister." Riley whispered to me. She was in despair.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked her. I really had no idea.

"Nothing. You can't do anything because you're John's sister. Get it through your head, you're just his sister!" The blonde said to me. This made me more suspicious.

I wanted to tell her that I wasn't. That I was in love with John, and she should leave us alone, but then the garage door opened. There stood John himself. I convinced myself not to be upset no matter how much he yells, I'm just concerned for his well being.

_John sighed, that cannot be good. _

My gaze never left John as Riley walked quickly to him and hugged him. I felt anger once more_. I should have thrown her out the window while I still could. Maybe.. It's not too late…_

Then, I saw the look he gave me. He was angry, with me. Had I done something wrong? I was only trying to keep him safe. I didn't know what to do.

He slowly let go of his hold on her; "Alright. You go wait outside for me, ok?" he said to Riley.

That could only mean one thing, he was going to yell at me. I waited for it as he slowly closed the door back. When he turned around, I couldn't stop myself from flinching.

"Were you gonna kill her?" He asked me.

"I don't know what I was going to do." I said truthfully.

"What do you mean you didn't know what you were going to do?" He asked me in a harsh tone. _I suppose I should've been used to it by now_; "Since when do you now know what you're going to do?"

"I don't know." I answered again; "I should've killed her. She's a threat to you." _But I didn't, what kind of protector am I?_"That isn't your decision to make." John said to me.

_I know how, I was fooled by love, I should have never let that blind me. _"It's usually not a decision."

"Well obviously it is this time. And it's not _yours_." John told me.

I wanted to break. I had no idea what to say. John was angry with me, and that made me sad.

John just stared at me with sudden concern; "What's happening with you?"

"I don't know. I answered once again.

John looked at me in confusion. He obviously didn't know what to say just as I didn't.

"She ruins everything." I murmured.

"What?" John asked me.

"Every time I think we're getting closer, she comes in and ruins it all." I said.

I noticed something gloss over John's eyes as he still stared at me. "Is this what the whole thing was about?" he asked me.

"No. I know she isn't who she says she is, but I didn't want to distress you by killing her." I told him.

He didn't say anything at first; "I already knew something is up with her. I just didn't want you to kill her."

"That is why I didn't." I said.

John's expression was full of surprise. "Cam I want to straighten this whole thing between us but I need to take care of this first."

My hand twitched again, John noticed. He took my hand squeezed it lightly. His face lightened as he smiled at me.

"We'll get this right." He whispered before dropping my hand.

I watched as he left, feeling somewhat reassured with his soft demeanor.

*_**Drabble Eight Last Part***_

This was the last thing he wanted to do. After they had gotten so close, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it. But he had to have answers. He needed to go find Cameron.

Sure enough, when he opened the door, there she was. He closed the door behind him, taking a long pause before he finally spoke to her; "I can't find her."

Cameron was busily working on something but John could tell that the Riley subject was touchy for her. "If she's out there she'll call you. Eventually she always does." The cyborg answered almost hoarsely.

John immediately asked what he feared to be true; "Cameron did you?" He looked at her, she froze for a moment.

She was a little hurt that John would still accuse her, but she just answered him truthfully; "You know I didn't."

John felt relieved but he couldn't help but feel his own heart break at the tone of her voice. He then walked up to her and asked; "What have you been doing? You've been out here for hours."

"Making something." Cameron started, handing John something on a chain; "For you."

John looked at her and then at what was in his hands as Cameron slid it into his hands; "What is it?" he asked.

"You tried fixing me. Twice now. It's not working." Cameron started warily.

"And?" John prompted.

"I'm not capable of self-termination." Cameron included.

"Suicide." John translated.

"I can't kill myself, but you can." Cameron said.

John just stared at Cameron with utter shock. He could never do that; "Why would I want to kill you?" he asked.

"You might have to someday." Cameron said.

John looked down, in his palms, he carried Cameron's life on a line. His love, gone forever with a flip of a switch.

He began to idly rub his finger around it, playing with it but being as gentle as if it was Cameron herself.

"I've planted an explosive in my skull. Near my chip. It's a small amount but it's enough." Cameron explained watching John.

He looked from her, to the explosive, gently shutting it and then he looked back at Cameron, staring into her eyes; "Enough?" he asked.

Cameron then adjusted the chain and held it in front of John's head, making him kneel his head down, letting her put it around his neck. "All you have to do is hit the switch." she said.

John's face was full of misery. He looked into her eyes and asked; "What would future John do now?"

"Future John doesn't live here. You do." Cameron responded.

John then thought; "_How could something so beautiful, so gentle, so real, be forbidden?" _He wanted so bad to lift her from her feet and be called his forever. Being with Riley was a mistake and he wanted to do nothing but forget it.

John just put his hands on both sides of Cameron's face and kissed her softly.

The cyborg just stared at John when they broke apart, he then put the explosive under his shirt, gave his protector one last kiss, and then walked out of the garage.

_Next chapter: Remake of Today is the day Part One_


	9. Today is the Day Part One

***Walks in casually, ignoring all of the glares of fellow fans* Heeyy guys, it's um been a while huh? **

**I'd like to thank; olischulu, kat, Poetic Ramblings, Nyrki, Joe Joe, XxDeath StarxX, and morded for their reviews last chapter.**

**Anyways, this chapter will consist of an extended Jameron scene from the episode 'Today is the day Part One'.**

**This isn't long at all, frankly I wish I could give you more than what is in this chapter, but I am just giving you all I can right now. **

**I don't own TSCC.**

John normally didn't like when his Mom spontaneously made them leave, disaster usually followed.

This wasn't an exception. Once it was known that the Connors were moving, Kacy came to help with the packing, only with a story to tell.

A story about her boyfriend, Trevor's police call that previous night. Finding a body in a river, a pretty blonde girl with a star tattoo on her wrist. If that hadn't been enough to trigger Sarah's memory, Kacy's next sentence was about how the only thing else that they had to go on were cuts from an attempted suicide. That told her right there who she was talking about. Riley was dead. It was only right for John to know but it wouldn't be an easy thing to tell. Sarah knew that Cameron was responsible, she just knew it. Who else could've possibly done it?

***TSCC***

John seemed like he was upset with me, and I hadn't done anything wrong. I understand that Riley is dead and that upset him, but did he think I did it?

When I came to talk to him, he was standing outside, playing with the latch to the device I planted an explosive for my termination in. His expression was something I couldn't name.

John recognized I was there, with his back still turned to me, he asked, "Did you do it? Did you kill her?"

As of this point, I didn't know why, but I became a bit angry that after all of this time, he still didn't believe me. I knew that it probably wasn't wise to toy with him, but I carried on anyway. "What if I did?"

"Don't play games with me." John told me in a serious tone.

"I didn't kill her." I stated. I really wanted him to believe me, but how can I convince him otherwise?

"I really wish I could believe that." He told me.

"Believe it." I responded, feeling slightly panicked, something that rarely happens, and it always has to do with John, everything has to do with him.

"How can I? You said it yourself, you wanted to kill her, so how do I know you didn't?" John asked, finally turning to me.

"You just have to trust me." I said; "You had my trust before and you would never let the words of Derek Reese or even Sarah Connor phase you."

John looked at me lost in thought; "I want to trust you."

"What's stopping you? If I ever turn bad again, you know what to do." I said, suddenly looking at the ground.

"I'm not pressing that switch no matter what." John said to me, his voice very sincere.

I disagreed, he has to terminate me if such case shall reappear, I cannot hurt the one I love most anymore. "But you have to."

He shook his head; "I wont."

"John." I started, looking him in the eyes as I stepped closer to him.

"Look I can't have someone else I care about die!" John said, his voice slowly raising in tone. I could tell it was unintentional, but he continued; "Especially you."

"I care about you too John, which is why you must stop me if I revert." I said, trying to keep myself in control.

"I can't exist without you Cameron. Killing you would be like killing me right along with you." He said as his tone softened again.

"John-" I started to say only to have him interrupt me.

"Cam just stop it. You cannot make me change my mind."

I didn't respond, I didn't know what to say, John seemed to care so much for me, he'd risk his own life. I cannot do anything but respect his wish and monitor myself daily to make sure I am operating sufficiently.

Before I left the room, I do not know why I did this, but I kissed John on the cheek and told him that I love him. He seemed to be surprised, but I saw him smirk as I left.

I don't know if I was meant to hear his reply, but, just as I opened the door to go back into the house, I heard him say "I love you too".

**Like I said, I know this is really short compared to my previous drabbles, but I hope you all enjoyed it just as much. **

Next chapter: Remake of scene from 'Today is the day Part Two'.


	10. Today is the Day Part Two

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank; Cloudy Shadows, olischulu, XxDeath StarxX, lionel Palmer, Nyrki, and Poetic Ramblings, for their reviews last chapter!**

**This chapter takes place after the end of Today is the Day Part Two, where John cries in Sarah's lap. I felt that Cameron would definitely be curious, and this is how it would end up (: **

**I do not own TSCC.**

In a very short moment, John went from looking at Cameron, to a heaping ball of tears leaning on his mother.

Cameron didn't know why he looked at her, like he wanted to say something, but he never did. Deep down, she did want to try to comfort him, but she felt he wouldn't let her.

The terminator left her room that night and walked to John's room. She knocked once she approached the door. A feel of almost anxiety filled Cameron when she got inside and sat on the edge of John's bed.

He wasn't aware of the visitor in his room. John was laying on his side and listening to his iPod. Although, he was soon well aware of her presence. John got up off his bed while still looking down at the device in his hand. When he looked up, Cameron was in his side view. She was staring at him with her head tilted to the side.

John turned off his iPod and put it in his jacket pocket; "What's up?" he asked Cameron.

'What's up?' rang in Cameron's ears. He hadn't asked that from her in a long time, it's always, 'what are you doing here?' or 'what do you want?'. This actually sounded like the old John.

"I wanted to come up and see you." Cameron said.

John blinked a few times at her blunt answer; "Okay." he responded.

Cameron rose from her spot on the bed and quickly walked over to John; "I also wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah? What's that?" John asked.

"Earlier, when you cried" Cameron started, seeing John cringe slightly, she continued anyway; "You looked towards me before you lied your head on your mother's lap. I would like to know why."

John sighed; _"Why now did she decide to be 20 question girl?" _he thought to himself.

"Alright well the truth is that, I wanted to go to you for comfort. I wanted to talk to you, the way we used to. That scared me, I didn't know what to do, so I just broke down." John responded.

Cameron didn't respond right at first; "I want you to be able to talk to me. I don't like it when you ignore me." She finally said after staring at him for a moment.

"Ignoring you wasn't my first instinct." John started, sparing her a small smile.

"I do understand why you did. I deserved that for all I put you through." Cameron said dodging his gaze and looking at the floor.

"Well I was a jerk, it was my choice to bring you back and I just acted like I regret bringing you back." John said.

"Do you?" Cameron asked with a robotic turn of her head.

"Never. You are important to me. I should've showed you that instead of staying away from you." John said.

"I understand the circumstances made you overwhelmed." Cameron replied.

John slid his hands to Cameron's waist and he pulled her closer to which they kissed. This kiss was long and full of the pent up feelings that the pair dealt with.

When John pulled Cameron back to look at her, she looked surprised.

"How is that for comfort?" John asked.

"Do you feel comforted?" Cameron replied with her own question.

"Sure. Maybe I need more." John replied with a smirk.

"You can have as much comfort as you need." Cameron said with a smile of her own.

***TSCC***

That next morning, the sun shined through the window sill in John's room.

The future leader of the resistance opened his eyes halfway, then quickly he covered his face with a pillow at the bright sun-light.

That previous night, his protector never left his side for more than ten minutes. She made a quick patrol around the perimeter of the neighborhood, then finally coming back to John.

Their night was basically full of talking, and then it happened. It started out so innocently, but then innocent escalated.

Now she was sitting against the bed post watching John stir awake.

"Good Morning." Cameron said with a gratifying smile.

"Hey." John replied in a sleepy tone.

"Are you well rested John?" Cameron asked.

"Sure am." John said rising to Cameron's level, sitting up.

"That's good. Today is the day your mother moves us." Cameron spoke looking down at her lap as John joined her hand with his.

"For once, I'm actually glad we're moving away from this." He spoke as he rubbed her knuckles and stared into her eyes.

"I think that is why Sarah is moving us, along with we have caused too much attention to this address." Cameron deadpanned.

"No matter who we are though, the only thing that wont ever change is _this._" John said holding their joined hands up as he squeezed her hand for emphasis.

"Never." Cameron whispered.

John leaned forward and kissed Cameron. They began to kiss for a few more moments until they heard Sarah coming out of her bedroom.

"Crap, quick look like your helping me finish packing up stuff in my room." John said scattering himself from Cameron to put some decent clothes on.

Cameron too made herself decent before looking busy.

Soon Sarah opened John's bedroom door; "Hey." she said stepping in; "We're about to start packing everything else up."

"Got it Mom." John said putting his stuff into a bag, which Cameron was holding said bag.

Sarah looked to both of them before walking back out of the room, it was pretty obvious to the mother, what had happened. She decided there was just too much going on to focus on that situation.

Once the door was closed, Cameron stared back at the door; "Your mother knows."

"What, how can she?" John asked.

"I believe, it's just a mother thing." Cameron spoke.

John groaned, he really didn't want to hear about this.

"She doesn't want to talk with you about this now because of all the previous events." Cameron added.

John just stared at Cameron. A smirk crawled onto his face; "You're eavesdropping aren't you?"

"Yes." Cameron replied nonchalantly, as she stared off into space, listening intently.

"Funny." John chuckled.

"I don't want to have to hide how I feel until it is needed." Cameron said, suddenly looking at John, speaking in a sad tone.

John cupped Cameron's chin and asked; "Who said we have to hide?"

"Your mother doesn't like the way you respond to me. She thinks that there was a reason future you sent me away." Cameron said repeating what Sarah had told her before.

"I could careless about what my mother thinks. And the reason I sent you away was to protect me now." John paused to kiss Cameron; "And I'm more glad everyday that he did."

They kissed again, only they were interrupted by a knock on the door,

"John, Cameron, I need your help with some packing." Sarah called from behind the door.

"Be right there." John called.

He looked at his protector, gave her one more kiss and asked her; "Ready to move?"

Cameron then nodded and walked out of the room with John.

**Alrightyy well I thank each and every one of you who read this! I hope you enjoyed it. I am putting this on hiatus until the holidays are over with, I have a few holiday fics I want to put up for various fandoms. Have a safe holiday everyone!**


	11. To the lighthouse

**Hey guys, now I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and I hope I haven't lost any of you guy's interests.**

**In this new chapter, I wanted to do this 'What if?' Prompt. So this 'What if?' is What if Sarah and John never left Charley in the Pilot? So this chapter goes around that while of course including some Jameron goodness. Also, this is John's dream, so if things seem odd, blame it on John! I'm just the messenger! And also, Charley knows about the whole terminator thing. **

**I'd like to thank olischulu, Just Joe, XxDeath StarxX, Nyrki, and lionel Palmer on their reviews in the previous chapter.**

**P.S.: Heads up for any of you that didn't know this, there is only ONE chapter left after this, I'm always sad closing up a story but all of them must end at some point.**

**Enough rambling and on with the chapter! I do not own a thing belonging to TSCC.**

Sarah Connor and her son John had been on the run for a long time. Over sixteen years of running and they finally stopped.

See, Sarah met this guy, Charley Dixon. It wasn't long before they fell in love.

John took his mother's new relationship well, if it meant they would stop running, he was all for it.

He could finally settle in one place, and try to fit in.

***TSCC***

John and Sarah had been safe for quite some time now. Almost two years of their lives had been spent in West Point Nebraska.

Now it was time for John to start school again. Sarah sometimes worried about the fact that she is not able to take care of him fully if he is away from her, but, he has to go to school.

Sarah woke up bright and early just like every morning to get ready and go to the diner for work. Only this morning she made John's lunch and was ready to give him the 'be safe' speech.

She then checked the clock, it was time to wake John up. The mother knew her son didn't like it when she hovers over his sleeping form, so she walked over to the window of his room, and opened the blinds.

Blinded, John groaned and covered his face with all of his blankets and pillows.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." Sarah started in an amused tone.

"Why? Can't it be Summer already?" The teenager asked.

"Stop complaining. Get up, up, up!" Sarah said ripping the covers from him.

"What had you in such a good mood?" John asked as he finally sat up.

"No reason." Sarah shrugged; "Now get up so you're not late for school." she added.

Another groan came from the boy as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.; "School… great."

"Oh come on, its' not that bad, right? Maybe you'll meet a pretty girl this year." Sarah said.

"Nah, I doubt that." John said sliding to the edge of his bed.

Sarah glanced at her son for a short moment, then leaving the room for him to get himself ready for school.

John prepared himself for another year of people ignoring him. He talked to a few of the kids, but they just act like they don't know him around other people.

He dressed himself in jeans and a gray tee, pulling a hoodie over his head. Not really worrying about his semi-long hair, he walked to the kitchen.

Sarah was cooking her specialty, pancakes.

As you know, John really wasn't fond of his mother's cooking, but Charley had an early shift at the hospital he worked at, so the teenager had to deal.

John walked over to the kitchen table, then Sarah too walked over bringing a plate for her son and herself.

Surprisingly, it didn't taste as bad as it could have.

"This actually is pretty good Mom." John said.

Sarah smiled, she was shocked that he actually complimented her cooking, he normally said anything like that.

"Thank you son." she replied.

John looked at the clock in the kitchen; "Crap, I gotta go, I'm gonna be late." he said, hurryingly slinging his backpack over his back, putting his plate in the sink, and running towards the door; "See you later Mom!" he called behind him.

"Be safe John." She called worryingly to her son. He didn't say anything back, he was already out the door.

***TSCC***

Once John arrived at school, he noted that things weren't that different. Not that he thought there would be any changes, however, he did see a girl standing in the front office. He had never seen her before, but felt an instant hit of remembrance and attraction towards her. She was very petite, and had long dark brown hair, with gorgeous brown eyes.

Her attire was a white jacket with a purple swirl design on the front and back, dark blue jeans, and a pair of purple boots that came above her knee.

The look that was on her face was indescribable, almost like she was looking for somebody.

Then the first bell rang, telling John he better get his butt to class.

Without him knowing, the girl that he was watching, was watching him as he walked to class. She had a light look on her face.

John's first class was Biology. He sat at an empty table, hoping to be left by himself. People would talk and laugh about him being a loner, but at least they weren't sitting next to him pretending to care.

The boy was soon joined, however. The new girl he saw soon knocked on the classroom door. The teacher, Mrs. Johnson, opened the door for her. The student handed her a form, most likely a registration form for the teacher to sign. All new transfer students have to give that to their teachers.

"Thank you, Miss Phillips. You may sit down by Mr. Reese over there." Mrs. Johnson said pointing to John.

The girl walked over to John with a smiling greeting on her face.

"What's your name?" She asked softly after she sat down.

"John." He replied, just as soft.

"Cameron." The girl said with a small smile.

"Phillips, Reese, quit the love bird ceremony." Johnson signaled the two out.

Both of them looked to their teacher; _"She knows how to ruin a moment." _John thought.

Their classmates snickered behind them; "The two loner kids sitting by each other, what a couple." Some said.

"Their both good looking but really weird." Said some others.

Though John nor Cameron said another word, they both took turns stealing glances at each other.

"John?" Cameron called walking up to him at his locker.

"Oh, hey Cameron." John said with a smirk.

"I was wondering if you could give me a tour, my parents didn't come for open house or anything, so I'm pretty much lost." Cameron said.

"Yeah sure." John said with a nod.

Cameron smiled and then looked down at her school schedule; "Who knows, maybe we have other classes together."

"What do you have next?" John asked.

Cameron handed the schedule over to her new friend; "Well we have everything except this upcoming class. Luckily we go the same way for this class, you're just across the hall." John said handing the girl back her schedule.

She smiled at John in a sweet matter; "Thank you."

"Yeah well I know what it's like to be the new kid, it uh, kinda sucks." John replied.

"How long have you been at this school?" Cameron asked.

"Just around a few years." John answered.

"Well where were you from before?" Cameron asked curiously.

"My mom and I moved around a lot, but then she met my step-dad, well almost step-dad, so now we live with him." John said as they started to walk side by side to their next class.

"Oh. My parents and I moved here because of my dad's job. Who knows, maybe they've met your mom and step-dad already." Cameron spoke.

John smirked; "Yeah and they would become best friends." he added sarcastically.

"Hey, I was just saying." Cameron smiled, bumping into John's arm playfully. She began to talk again; "Maybe we'll be able to hang out after school sometime?"

"Maybe." John said. He knew the answer would be no, no matter how pretty the girl was, and that's definitely saying something. This girl is gorgeous, and fun to be around, who knows, maybe he can convince Charley to let her come over a night or so.

They were now at their classes.

John looked to Cameron, and said; "We'll talk more after this block."

Cameron said; "Okay." with a smile, then she turned around and walked inside her classroom.

With a love struck grin on his face, John did the same.

***TSCC***

The whole time John was in class, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he met a few hours ago. Normally, he could look at a girl and say that they are attractive looking, but he wouldn't really think about them, Cameron was different. He really didn't believe in epiphanies or coincidences like that, but she seemed really familiar.

"_Maybe Future John knew her and I'm just linking that somehow…" _John thought for a second; _"Or maybe I could be a complete spaz." _he ended the thought with a heavy sigh.

"Mr. Reese, is this lesson a bore to you?" The History teacher, Mrs. Bell snapped.

"No, I uh, love compromises." John said, causing the teacher to glare at the young boy, then she continued on with her lecture.

John continued to space out, from his spot in his chair, he tilted the legs back to see the classroom across the hall. When he did, it didn't take him long at all to see Cameron sitting down at her desk and working on a packet. He noted she seemed to be going through it fast; _"Oh well, doesn't hurt to have a smart friend." _he thought _"Wait can I call her my friend? We just met. She seems to like me enough."_

Cameron looked up at the moment and her eyes went across the hall to see John watched her. Her face lightened with a smile as they locked eyes in a stare.

Both of their teachers called each other's names, Cameron just swiftly looked back into her own classroom, but John put his chair back with a loud thud.

People in the class all jerked their heads back to see that the noise came from. All the kids bursted into laughter.

"Mr. Reese, Would you like to tell us the reason what you need to look across the hall for?" Mrs. Bell asked.

"He was staring at the new girl!" A stereotypical version of a 'Prep' with an annoying chipper tone said.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave ogling other girls alone until you get into the other classrooms… classrooms… Not. Mine."

The other kids snickered at this as John tried not to sink in his seat.

***TSCC***

After the future leader of the resistance exited his history classroom (and bearing the look from Mrs. Bell); he met up with Cameron who was waiting patiently.

"Hey Cameron." John said with a sheepish looking smile.

Cameron beamed a small smile.

John waved his arm in front of the brunette; "Shall we go to lunch?"

"I have to stop at my locker first." Cameron said walking by John to her locker across from the next wing in the high school.

John started for a moment before napping into reality and following her.

***TSCC***

When they finally parted that day, the boy couldn't get his mind off of her.

Even at dinner, John seemed out of it.

Charley and Sarah were talking to one another, eating their dinner, which consisted of tomato soup and grilled cheese. John was quiet and idly twirled the spoon in his bowl.

"John, are you not hungry?" Charley asked, elbowing him in the arm.

"Huh?" John started, looking at his step father in surprise; "No, I am, I just got sidetracked I guess."

"What's going on John? I thought everything went ok today." Sarah said eating a spoonful of soup.

"No everything went great-" he trailed off, then a smile lifted his face, bringing his voice back; "There was this really pretty girl, her name is Cameron. She just transferred here today."

"Ah.. Johnny's got a little crush." Charley teased.

"Ha ha, very funny, I just met her but she seems so familiar." John said.

"How so?" Sarah asked.

John shrugged "Dunno, but I- yeah Charley's right, I do like her."

Sarah was glad that he is finally getting along better with others; "I want to meet this girl."

"Mom! I just met her. I don't need her scared away." John said.

"I promise I wont meddle unless I have to." Sarah said.

"Fine. I'll talk to her tomorrow." John said dunking his bread into his bowl of soup.

Charley and Sarah exchanged smiles at their son's expense.

***TSCC***

That next day at school, John went to talk to Cameron about his Mom's proposition. He thought lunch would be the best time.

Only he was very, very wrong.

John had just sat down with his tray across from Cameron who had packed her lunch. They sat at an empty table in the courtyard outside the cafeteria.

"Hey Cam, I want to talk to you about something." John started/

"Alright." Cameron said.

"How would you-" He started, but John was soon cut off by a few people approaching Cameron.

Cameron looked very alert, something John hadn't really seen in the girl yet.

"Cameron did you do last night's English assignment, we totally spaced!" A girl by the name of Angela Portman said.

"I was in the middle of talking, for one, and two, it's in my locker." Cameron said to the small group of three girls.

All three of them rolled their eyes; "It'll only take a minute."

"No." Cameron stated, rather flatly.

"No what?" The second girl, known as Valise Stiles, said.

"No, I will not leave my spot just to let you copy my answers." Cameron said.

"Fine, like we need you anyway." The third girl, Julie Weaver snapped her fingers, signaling the two girls to follow her.

John sat there wide eyes as he stared at his tray, waiting for any more interruptions.

"Sorry John. I do not like interruptions." Cameron started, her expression then lightened; "What is it you needed to talk about?"

"My mom wants to meet you. So maybe I can pick you up tonight, or whenever is good for you…" John rambled.

Cameron smiled; "Tonight sounds good. My parents will be gone so I will have nothing to do."

"Where did they go off to so soon?" John asked.

"Business trip." Cameron said tearing off a piece of paper, she wrote down her street address and handed it to John; "What time?"

"I guess around six?" John answered with his own question.

"Six is fine." Cameron smiled.

The bell rang, ending their conversation at that.

***TSCC***

Cameron was supposed to protect John Connor, now before she could do that, she had to get closer to that said person.

Luckily for the terminator, this isn't a big chore. Future John said this as much.

Cameron checked her database for the right ways to act and dress when being invited to meet the parents of one's male companion. Still, even though this was a family she was familiar with, the cyborg had to act as if this wasn't true.

She wore what she did to school but she added a touch of makeup. Teenage girls added to their appearance with those features. When she found herself acceptable, she began to wait for her transportation.

***TSCC***

John had spent a good hour trying to convince his mother not to press his new friend with 20 questions.

"John, I just want to ask her simple questions." Sarah said to her son who was sitting down on the couch with her.

"Nothing's ever simple with you Mom." John said with a smug smile.

Sarah playfully opened her mouth wide in shock; "Well I guess so but if I was simple, a lot of things would go on without my watch. That's not a good mother."

John shook his head and sighed; "Yeah I guess so."

Sarah smiled at her son and stood up; "Glad we see to an agreement."

"Bet so." John started looking down at the floor. He then looked at his mother; "Please don't do anything to scare her from coming back."

"I wont. And look at the upside, Charley's cooking." Sarah said lastly before walking out of their living room.

***TSCC***

John picked up Cameron and brought her to his house, expecting it to be a disaster.

The evening started out normal, which worried John. The future leader of the resistance led his friend to meet his mother.

Sarah stood up from the couch at that point; "Mom, this is Cameron. Cameron this is my mom." John introduced the two females properly.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Reese." Cameron said with a pretty little smile etched onto her face.

"Nice to meet you as well, Cameron." Sarah said with a motherly smile in return.

A short silence was brought upon the three until Charley came into the room. John cleared his throat and took Cameron's hand, guiding her to the paramedic.

"Cameron, this is Charley, my mom's fiancé, Charley this is my friend Cameron." John said.

Charley smiled in approval; "Hello Cameron. Glad you could come to dinner with us."

"Well thank you for inviting me. My parents are away so I have nothing to do." Cameron said.

A red flag popped into Sarah's mind; "Really? Where did they go?" she asked.

Cameron turned around to meet Sarah's eyes; "Oh it's just a business meeting."

"What kind of business?" Sarah asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't really believe they are going on a business trip, my dad sells tractors, and my mom is a real estate manager. They just said that because wherever they're going, they don't want their daughter with them." Cameron said.

Sarah was really skeptical, but she didn't press her son's apparent love interest.

John looked at his mother with a hard stare for a moment before turning to his friend; "Cameron let's go put your stuff down. You can keep it in my room."

The brown eyes brunette followed John to his room, from there he took Cameron's jacket and hung it over a nearby chair.

John stood in front of Cameron for a moment, a slight tension filled the room as they stared at each other.

"Sorry about… my mom being pushy. She's uh kinda uptight like that."

"Oh, nothing's wrong with that, Mother's are like that."

Long glances are portrayed for a few more moments before John turned around and walked to the kitchen where Charley and Sarah were at. Cameron then followed suit.

The mother and soon to be step-father were talking about Cameron's interactions. She seemed like a sweet girl to them both.

The teenagers came into the room which stopped their conversation immediately.

"Well we know who was the subject of their conversation." John said aloud.

He led Cameron to sit down at the table next to him. There was a spread of food in various dishes along the family table.

Charley and Sarah then sat at their usual spots. The four of them all began to fill their plates.

Sarah noticed Cameron's lack of food on her plate; "So, Cameron." the mother interrogated.

"Yes?" The brown eyed brunette asked, meeting her friend's mother's eyes.

"Are you not hungry? You don't have a lot on your plate." Sarah inquired. The last thing she needed was her son to be involved with one of those girls who starved herself. The girl didn't look like she was anorexic but she _was _skinny.

Cameron looked down at her plate; "I just don't eat a lot."

"Mom." John called in an irritated voice.

Sarah looked to her son, and then became quiet as she ate the food on her plate.

***TSCC***

Once dinner was over a little while later, John left the house to take Cameron home.

The truck ride was quiet, as Cameron really didn't know what to say.

"So." John started; "Sorry for my mom's interrogation, it's not that often I bring friend's home, she's overprotective."

"It's understandable John." Cameron said staring ahead.

More silence.

"How long are your parents going to be gone?" John asked.

" A few weeks they say." Cameron said.

"If you need me to, I can talk to my mom about you staying for a few nights. I can drive us to school." John offered.

Cameron turned her head and smiled; "That's sweet but I don't want to impose."

"Nah you're not. I can sleep on the couch and give you my room. Or there's a blow out mattress Charley bought." John said.

By the time John finished that sentence, he parked in Cameron's driveway.

"Just let me get my things." Cameron said in a soft tone. She opened the truck door and headed to her front door. Once it was unlocked, she vanished inside for a few minutes.

Inside, Cameron packed her a few clothes, various girl accessories (for further appearance) and her own glock gun.

She felt that she probably wouldn't need it but to better be safe than sorry. At least like this she could get closer to John., she wasn't really looking forward to revealing her identity but she had to eventually.

Outside, John's mind was racing a million miles per second. He felt he was doing the right thing, Cameron seemed too lonely to be going home to an empty house. Not only that but he wanted to get to know this girl better. The girl that was so mysterious, yet similar in the same respect.

When the girl on his mind came out, locking the door behind her, John tried to act as calm as she was.

There's something about people that have crushes on each other, they always make it awkward between one or the other. This was such case.

Cameron gracefully hopped back into the truck, placing her bag in her lap.

John looked at her and asked; "Ready?"

"Yes." Cameron answered.

The future leader of the resistance started up the truck, preparing himself mentally for whatever his mother might say.

***TSCC***

"Well I obviously cannot say no since she's already here can I?" Sarah asked with one hand on her hip as she gazed at the two teenagers. The mother turned to Charley; "What do you think?"

"I think John made the right choice." Charley answered winking over at his son.

Sarah watched this, and, with a smile on her face she said to her son; "Tend to your guest."

John took the other teenager to his room once again.

Cameron placed her bag down on the bed and hung her jacket up.

"Your mother doesn't mind this does she?" Cameron asked.

"Nah, I doubt it. She probably will just need to warm up to you." John replied.

"Let's hope so, I would hate to have her go out of her way just for me." Cameron said walking back up to John. The cyborg didn't really care if she put Sarah out of her way, but John was a different story.

"Well luckily you're worth it even if she does mind." John said with a smile.

"You're too nice." Cameron spoke.

The boy stepped closer to his friend and looked at her; "Cam is everything alright?" he asked, she had that alert face on again, like something wasn't right.

"Everything is just fine. Excuse me for a moment." Cameron said stepping into the bathroom across the hall. From there she dropped the innocent school girl act and became full blown terminator and increased her audio sensors. She had heard Sarah and Charley talking about a possible attack. The terminator saw no upcoming threats so she turned into the school girl once again, and walked back into John's room, which turned out empty.

Sarah had called John downstairs while Cameron was busy analyzing for any threats.

When John came when he was called, he knew something wasn't right by the way Sarah looked.

"Mom what's going on?" He asked as soon as he noticed his mother's behavior.

"There's a terminator on it's way John." Sarah said.

"W-what? Are you sure?" John asked, trying to keep his voice down low.

"I'm pretty sure." she paused; "We need to move away from here."

"What about Cameron?" John asked.

"We can't take her with us." Sarah said.

John shook his head in anger. Every time he has something good going for him, it never ends well, everyone dies for John Connor.

Sarah grabbed her son's chin and looked him in the eyes; "Pack one bag, plus the guns, we have one hour."

"What are we going to tell Cameron though? 'Oh I'm sorry we have to leave now because a cyborg is on it's way to kill me'; Somehow, that doesn't sound too good." John mentioned.

"Tell her we have a family emergency. We'll drop her off at her house, and then be on our way out of this town." Sarah said.

"Leave her by herself, knowing the terminator knows she is a common ally with us? How does that make sense Mom?" John pleaded.

"It doesn't but we just cannot take another person. It's not safe." Sarah said.

By this time, Cameron had found herself upstairs alone. The cyborg came downstairs quietly, listening to the talk going on. She would have to tell her identity.

John turned around to see Cameron walking up to him; "I need to tell you something." she started in a whisper.

"So do I." John said, but before he continued, he kissed Cameron quickly.

The brunette cyborg was not expecting that to happen in the least bit. She didn't understand why he did so.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" John asked after a long pause.

Before she could reply, the front door caved in from the impact of a large stone faced terminator.

_At that moment, John was jolted out of his deep sleep and was surrounded by a different environment. It was Charley's house, John and his Mom were staying here until the morning where they could meet up with Derek and Cameron._

_He thought of Cameron and that dream played in his head, John had no idea where that dream came from , but, the fact that he kissed Cameron was one of the parts he would never forget, it made him feel relaxed and peaceful, not that he would admit it._

**Thanks for reading guys! The last chapter is of Born To Run and it should be up rather soon. **


	12. Born To Run

**Hey guys! Welcome to the last chapter of Ying and Yang!**

**Thanks to the reviewers; The Joker's Brother, Just Joe, olischulu, Cloudy Shadows, and XxDeath StarxX for last chapter's reviews!**

**Now, I'll tell you up front that this is not sexy or anything some of you are hoping for, this is just plain fluff, or what I was shooting for as fluff.**

**I don't own anything related to TSCC.**

After all of this time, after all that they had been through.

Their relationship to most people, was mutual respect.

However, mutual respect it's not even half of what the felt for each other, by far.

Their feelings for each other goes deeper than your simple protector/protectee relationship.

From the start, there was always something there.

The cyborg learned to love her human in her own way.

The boy would never stop loving her, no matter how hard he tried.

Now here they were; alone for the first time in a while. _Does the past matter?_

Recently, it was not a secret that the two hadn't had their best memories.

_But isn't that what a relationship is all about? Seeing past all the hardships?_

No matter what happens;

He will _always_ be her existence and she will _always _be his missing piece.

Two halves of their missing pieces, they fit together as though they were meant to be.

So when she says deep down she is just like any other terminator, and he doesn't care, is that wrong?

Is it wrong that she doesn't want to leave him anymore than he doesn't want to leave her?

Everyone has their own opinions about the cyborg and her human. Everyone has questions. Some of those never will be answered, some questions, all you have to do is look past the exterior to find the answer.

_And even if she turns, can he do it, can he stop her?_

The answer is no, the boy would never want to be separated from his protector anymore than he would his own mother.

Two individuals, never been so perfect, and at the same time, have never been so different.

***TSCC***

John couldn't believe what was going on. He was _alone _in a motel with Cameron.

Whenever he was alone with her, the memories just start rushing back. Seeing both the good side and the bad side of him and Cameron. Their relationship was rollercoaster themed, always twisting and turning, rising and falling, never constant.

If that wasn't enough to keep the teen busy, his mother had been incarcerated and Cameron was acting weirder by the minute.

Especially when agent Ellison came into their motel room and asked Cameron "Will you join us?". If that wasn't a mind boggle, he didn't know what was.

The weird was _far_ from over though. John woke up that next morning to Cameron sitting down next to him, watching over his sleeping form. Something wasn't really _typical _Cameron with her actions at that moment.

"What's going on?" John asked Cameron, a wary tone coating his voice.

Her eyes held something in it but he wasn't sure what "You need to understand how it works."

"What?" John asked.

"This chip. This body. The software is designed to terminate humans." The cyborg continued; "The hardware is designed to terminate humans. That's our sole function." The whole time Cameron talked her tone never changed just like her eyes never left John's.

"Not you." John said. His face was stricken with disbelief.

"No. Not anymore. But what was there is still there. It'll always be there." Cameron said. She was trying to get John to understand what he was in love with.

John took a deep breath, and looked down as he said; "So down deep… You wanna kill me." he was now looking at her. He understood what she was getting at but he didn't know why she brought it up now.

"Yes." Cameron spoke softly. It was almost like she didn't want to admit it, afraid of what John would do.; "I do." she continued.

The teen finally sat up to Cameron's level; "Then why don't you?" he asked. He had heard so many lies, he just wanted the truth from who he loves.

"I might some day." Cameron spoke.

A moment passed where they just looked at each other for comfort.

Finally, Cameron got up from then bed, and said to John; "I need to show you something."

"This body." Cameron began to explain, removing her top, followed by her bra once she got back on the bed and lied down.

John had no idea what she was going to do, he didn't really care, his breath was taken away from him with his heart beating so fast, he didn't know what else to do but stare.

Cameron looked over at John and said a little something to him that made his heart plummet to his stomach; " Get on top of me."

John did as he was told and situated himself hovering over the cyborg.

At first glance, this would have looked like teenage angst, but really it was being done out of love. John was concerned with his mother being around Cameron all that time, and wanted to make sure the mass in her breast had nothing to do with the cyborg in question. Not only that, but, Cameron needed John to know that she isn't a normal girl, if he can handle that, she'll be there with open arms.

Cameron reached in her pocket and pulled out a blade, she turned the blade side down and handed it to a confused looking John; "Right here." she pointed to where she incision should be; "If I'm damaged, we should know."

He, ever so gently cut around her breast. Cameron watched him bit she had her full trust in him.

"Reach down under the breastplate." Cameron said.

John did as he was told, he was nervous, he didn't want to hurt her, if that was even possible.

Cameron felt him touch the answer to their problems; "There. What does it feel like?" she asked.

"Cold." John said in a whisper. He looked down at Cameron and asked; "That's good, right?"

"That's good. That's perfect." Cameron said.

John stayed there, hovering over her, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. He had the opportunity, but should he take it?Cameron knew there was no point in laying there anymore. She wasn't in need of repair, so why is she still laying down?"

John bent his head down closer to Cameron where their lips barely met.

When he finally kissed her, there was no doubt in his mind that this is what should have happened a while back.

He brushed hair strands out of her face and kissed her again.

This kiss gave him power, it made him realize, whatever it takes to free Sarah from prison, and to prevent Judgement Day, it would be much easier with the long awaited love of his protector by his side.

**Thank you guys for reading and for all of the support of this! I enjoyed writing these series of drabbles!**


End file.
